Chloe and the Wolf
by moviesox
Summary: It's a different Chlerek version of Beauty and the Beast. Hope you like it! Most of the costumes will be on my profile. Thankks for reading. If u dont read it, Poop u
1. Chapter 1

Chloe's father reread his latest idea. He stood up as his daughter in her blue and white dress came into the room. "I'm going to the fair to show my latest idea," he announced.

"That's great father! What is it?" Chloe asked.

"It's a machine that chops up firewood," He replied grapping his jacket.

"You'll get that idea made for sure!" Chloe yelled. Meanwhile, Chloe made a trip to the library.

"My fair Chloe!" A man yelled. Chloe turned and saw the one, the only, Liam. She turned to see three perfectly good women sigh, because everybody knows exactly what he's going to do again.

"What do you want?" Chloe asked harshly.

"What I always want," He winked at the Bimbettes, Tori, Rae, and Mila **(A/N I was gonna use Liz but she is serving as a different character. Mila's her name right?). **

"Liam, you know I'm never going to say yes to your proposal," Chloe replied opening the door to the library.

"One man could hope," He said.

"No. I'm not marrying you," Chloe replied telling him off.

"Until tomorrow," He said, leaving.

"Chloe, I don't know _how _you can say no to him," Tori, in the red dress, said.

"It's easy. I don't like him. He's mean, cruel, and stuck up," Chloe replied, standing at the library entrance.

"But he's so…" Rae, in the yellow dress, trailed off.

"So… So," Mila, in the green dress, trailed off.

"Handsome!"All three of them squealed.

"There's more to love than just looks," Chloe explained, "You must learn that, or you'll end up with the wrong person," Chloe walked into the library and closed the door.

The girls stood in the doorway, bewildered, more to love than looks?

Steve looked around the snow covered forest. He got lost on his way to the fair. He looked around. He heard a faint growl. Philippe, his horse, galloped as fast as he could, knocking Steve to the ground. "Philippe!" He yelled, as wolves formed a circle around him. He than heard a roar that sounded louder than a time bomb. The wolves scuttled away at the sound of that roar.

Steve got on his horse again, scolding him for being so scared, and continued to look around for somewhere to stay for the night. He saw a big castle, looking like it's from a gothic horror movie. He slowly knocked on the door. "What do you want?" A deep voice grunted.

"D-do you have room for another to stay through this dreadful winter night?" Steve asked, shaking. The owner of the voice opened the door to the man. Steve gasped at the sight he has just seen. He was at least ten feet tall. Big and harry. "Beast," He muttered, in pure fear, and confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and Chloe's father was not home yet. Chloe grabbed her cloak from the hanger and ventured outside. She went to the edge of town into the forest. "Father?" She yelled, once again. "Father?" No reply. The snow was fierce and Chloe was about to give up.

Chloe heard quiet thumps. "Who's there?" She asked fearlessly. She slowly walked to the mysterious noise. She heard the soft 'Neigh' of a horse. "Philippe?" She asked. Her light brown horse came galloping out of a patch of shrubs and trees. "PHILIPPE! You scared me breathless! Never do that again!" She scolded, "Now, where is father?" She asked sitting on the horse.

Philippe led Chloe to a big castle. "No. He _can't _possibly be in there," She said, when she saw it. "Well, maybe," She added. She dismounted her horse and knocked on the door.

"Who is it," A deep voice said.

"My name is C-Chloe Saunders. You have my father," She said.

"No, I do not," Her replied, through the door.

"Yes you do! I am not going to stand here and not see my father! Let me see him!" She demanded.

"As you wish," The man said. He opened the door. The sight of the man was horrific. He looked like… like… a wolf. She tore her gaze away as the wolf-man led her to the servant's quarters. She looked around and saw the face of her father.

"Father!" She yelled.

"Chloe, you must leave," He begged from behind the bars.

"No, father, I'm not leaving without you," She replied, determined to being her father home. She drew in a deep breath and turned to the man. "Let my father go," she demanded.

"No. He trespassed onto my property. He deserves to be locked up. So do you," He added, realizing she could be _the one_.

"I will stay with you if you let my father go," Chloe said, willingly.

"Chloe, no!" Steve yelled. She turned to the man.

"Father, I am going to stay. You go home with Philippe and invent your wood chopper," Chloe said.

"Very well, Steve, you may leave now," The wolf-man said unlocking the gate to Steve's room. "Chloe, I have a different room for you," he added.

Steve bent down and kissed his daughters forehead lightly. "I love you, my Chloe," he said before walking out the door.

"What is your name?" Chloe asked, after watching her father disappear from her field of view.

The wolf sighed. "Call me Wolf," He replied, leading Chloe into the dark castle.

_She will break the spell. She's the one. _Wolf thought. He remembered that dreadful day when the enchantress cast the horrible spell on him.

_"Derek, marry me. Please!" Diane yelled. Her old, wrinkly mouth moving slowly. _

_ "No. I do not truly love you, Diane," He replied. The horrid Diane's eyes narrowed. All the snow around her became more furious and whipped around her. She laughed. Her voice becoming higher and sounding more beautiful. The snow became normal and there before him, stood the same Diane he had rejected many of times, beautiful, with long blonde hair. She was young. Very young. _

_ "I curse you," She said, her high voice drifting gracefully to Derek's ears._

_ "Diane, you know that never works," Derek said turning his back. The young prince's own father told him that curses never work. _

_ He suddenly felt himself growing ten feet tall. He felt his evening meal come up and he hit the ground. Muscle spasms hit and he was in pain, wishing he was dead. His ears were going to the top of his head. His nose was enlarging becoming a muzzle. He dug his hands into the cold earth. Now they were turning the same colour black as his hair and he had claws. He had a tail. The enchantress handed him a mirror. He was a wolf. _

_ "What did you do?" Derek asked. _

_ "You are a foul beast," She said. The silence was piercing. Derek's mind was racing. "This rose," Diane said, handing Derek a glowing red rose. "If you do not truly love somebody, and she truly loves you back in when all of the petals of this rose falls off, you will remain like this forever," She said. "I almost forgot," She added with a snap of her fingers. She left. Forgot what? Derek wondered. _

He showed Chloe to her room, "Dinner in an hour," He said before slamming the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner in an hour?" Chloe heard a voice. "Oh Darling! We must get you ready!" Chloe turned her head looking for who it could be. There was her, a dresser, a bed, and a mirror. "I'm right here. I'm the dresser," Chloe turned her head to the dresser to see that it had a face. She walked over to it. The doors opened.

"Wolf asked her to dinner?" The mirror asked.

"Yes! He did!" The dresser yelled.

"Oh, yay!" The mirror yelled.

"We must get you ready!" The dresser yelled louder. A red dress worked its way over to Chloe and wrapped itself around her.

"No, too bold!" The mirror said. The red dress faded away. "What about the green?" The mirror replied.

"Too outdoorsy," The dresser said. "How about the purple one?"

"No, too short," The mirror said. Both of their faces lit up.

"The gold one!" They both yelled together. Than a beautiful gold dress with golden gloves materialized on her.

"Perfect," The mirror smiled, "Sit down mademoiselle," She said.

"It's her, Simon!" Liz said to the gold candelabra **(A/N: Simon is ****Lumière****)**.

"That's who?" Brady asked to his teapot mother **(A/N: Brady is Chip. One of my fav characters!)**.

"Wolf's date for dinner!" The pot said to her son, who is a teapot **(A/N: Liz is Mrs. Pots)**.

"She may be the one," Peter **(A/N Peter is Cogsworth . My other fav charis!) **said.

"You mean _the _one?" Brady asked.

"Possibly," Simon said. Chloe **(A/N If you haven't figured this out, Chloe is Belle and Derek is Beast) **walked down the stairs. The Candelabra started singing when she got to the table.

[Simon:] Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

[Mugs:] And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

[All:] Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

[Simon:] If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

[All:] Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

[Simon:] Life is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

[Liz:] It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

[Chorus:] She's our guest

[Liz:] She's our guest

[Chorus:] She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

Chloe laughed. She was never sung to. Than the beast turned the corner. He looked like he was very mad. "SIMON! LIZ! BRADY! PETER! What are you doing?" he boomed, as Chloe quickly finished her food.

"Giving your guest mealtime entertainment," Simon said.

"Don't. Do. It. Again." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, this part is a bit of a song fic... Umm... Tell me if u think it's not detailed enough or if it's fine. I sometimes have problems with making my writing detailed...**

**-Moviesox**

* * *

><p>Chloe was stunned. She loved the singing. Why didn't wolf?<p>

"Dance with her!" Brady yelled at Wolf.

"No," Wolf growled back.

"Just one dance?" Liz asked. Chloe stood up.

"Wolf, can we dance? I'd love to," Chloe smiled sweetly. Wolf sighed, than nodded. _If she's the one, _thought wolf, _than she must love me back. Dancing is good… Right?_

Wolf led Chloe into the grand ball room. Chloe grabbed Wolf's hand and placed his hand on her waist. She carefully placed her hand on his shoulder, as if he would be angered if she did. Liz started to sing an unknown song **(A/N One of my favorite Disney princess songs) **as Chloe led Wolf in their awkward feeling dance.

_Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<br>Barely even friends  
>Than somebody bends<br>Unexpectedly_

Chloe never thought she'd be friendly to this inhuman beast, let alone dance with him. She slowly led him in the simple dance. _Right foot. Left foot. Right. Left. Right. Left…_

Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>Both a little scared  
>Neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the beast

Wolf followed this little human in her dance. He has changed in the short amount of time the two have been together. Wolf could feel the tension in Chloe. He saw how she was frightened when he greeted her when she came for her father. He, too, was a bit scared. He never thought he would feel anything for this little, innocent girl. Yet, he did. He felt something. 

Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<br>Ever as before  
>And ever just as sure<br>As the sun will rise

Chloe was surprised at how fast Wolf had learned the simple dance. She was even more surprised on how much he had changed from when he greeted her earlier that night. He was friendlier. More relaxed than he was before. 

Ever just the same  
>Ever a surprise<p>

Wolf felt the same, yet… He didn't. He knew that with this girl, he didn't have to be the brute he usually is around everyone, which was a big surprise for him. _  
>Ever as before<br>Ever just as sure  
>As the sun will rise<em>

Chloe was sure that he wasn't the horrible monster her father probably believed he was. He is pure and has an even more pure soul. 

Tale as old as time  
>Tune as old as song<br>Bittersweet and strange  
>Finding you can change<br>Learning you were wrong

This feeling made him feel horrible… Yet, it made him feel happy; he didn't want it to end. It was a strange feeling for him. He never thought he could change from the mean person he was before, but he had learned that he can always be wrong.

Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast

Chloe, the girl that every man was trying to impress. Wolf, the beast nobody wants anything to do with. How could Chloe accept this horrible beast.

Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the beast  
>Beauty and the beast<p>

The dance ended and Chloe stepped back, not wanting to make Wolf feel uncomfortable. Wolf had to hold back a begging whimper for her to stay, for that moment to last a little longer, for time to stop just a little while, while Chloe and him just continued to dance to Liz's now familiar song.


	5. Chapter 5 A mixed up authors note :

**Hey… Umm… I was in the process of making chapter five when… GUESS WHAT? I forgot what happened next… It's either Belle and the Beast go out and play in the snow… The beast gets attacked by wolves or something like that… Or Belle goes to the forbidden east wing… I'm not sure. So I'm gonna need/do 1 of three thing. **

**Watch the movie**

**Get it mixed up and get part of the plot wrong**

**Or you peoples are gonna need to tell me what happens next… **

**So that might delay the next chapter… Please try to tell me what happens because I love writing this story and I really want to make it the best I can with the plot. **

**~Moviesox**


	6. Chapter 6 A fixed authors note

**A/N Thanks to Raksha Souza, Disneynerd, and Lil-emo-vampire227, I found out the order of events :D Thank you for telling me. I'll write up those chapters, and I'll replace the dinner one. **

**-Moviesox**

**P.S. Annoyed, I'm going to politely tell you that your review saying what you said, is mean to the other writers, too! (If you don't know what Annoyed said, you can look at the reviews)**


End file.
